Demon Brat
by kyuu-potter
Summary: You can only take so much before you crack as naruto will tell younow with new powers new freinds new missions naruto will make a name for himself and his new team as the greatest warriors ever seen possible crossovers gow2 avp maybe lotr naruhina
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER :DON'T OWN ANYTHING (good for all chapters 0f this story)

KEY: "moo" regular

**moo **kyuu

'moo' thoughts

Uzumaki Naruto was, simply put, pissed beyond belief . He simply couldn't believe what was happening.

One of his friends, Hyuuga Hinata, had almost been killed in a test A SIMPLE TEST by her own _cousin._

He had a month to prepare for the teme he and was going to use it, but first he had to find some one to

train him. 'Where am I going to find some one willing to train the "Demon Brat" I know how about Kakashi-sensei!' So Naruto ran as fast as he could to get to the hospital where his sensei was watching Naruto's team mate Uchiha Sasuke.

Once he got to the hospital, he easily spotted his sensei calmly leaning against the wall reading a familiar orange book .

"Kakashi-sensei !" Called Naruto from across the room, earning him several odd looks and a few glares.

"Hey Naruto" Said his sensei dispassionately.

"Sensei I ne-" Naruto was cut off how ever by his sensei.

"Sorry Naruto I'm to busy training Sasuke with his sharingan." Stated Kakashi with a bored look on his face.

"B-but who's gonna train me to fight Neji?" Asked Naruto in disappointment.

"Since I can't train you I got you scroll." Said Kakashi while pulling out a scroll and tossing it to Naruto.

Naruto quickly opened the scroll expecting to find a jutsu to neutralize the Hyuuga bloodline, but instead he found instructions for chakra control.

Looking up from the scroll he found that his sensei was already gone.

'Fine he don't want to train me I'll just do it my self.' A quick burst of pain from the seal over the shiki fuuin seal made him rethink his priorities for the moment. 'But first I better see the old man about whatever it was that snake-teme did to me." So after leaving the hospital and a quick run to the hokage tower Naruto found himself being blocked from entry by two ANBU "Leave demon brat," said the ANBU on the right "we can't have you ruining the Hokage's good day." Naruto normally would started yelling for them to let him through by now so it was a surprise when he just smirked and said O.K. before walking away.

"That was odd." Said the ANBU on the left. The one on the right was about to say something when he smelled something very familiar smoke, smoke from an exploding note to be exact . Tackling his partner to the ground he awaited the explosion only to here a soft popping sound turning around he saw a flash of bright orange before it disappeared through the door.

"Old man I need your help with something." Said the hero of our story after slamming the door shut.

"Oh and what would you need my help with Naruto-kun?" Asked the aging Hokage.

"The dude who gave Sasuke a hicky messed with my seal while I was fighting him."

"Hmm, well take off your shirt and let me take a look for my self." Said the Hokage. Naruto took off his jacket and shirt to reveal his glowing seal to the Hokage. Bending down to get a good look at it the Hokage gave an internal gasp of shock 'Definitely his handy work' thought the head of the Sarutobi clan.

"Naruto please remain calm this will hurt just a bit" With that said he slammed his chakra infused fingers into Naruto's gut causing him to pass out .

The hokage let out a relieved sigh and sat down at his desk to finish his paper work.

"**HELLO SASUKE-SAMA**." Said an unfamiliar voice. Quickly reaching into his robe for a kunai, he was stopped by a hand made of dark red chakra. "Hello Kyuubi-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own naruto

The kyuubi stared at what was once the most powerful human shinobi of all the elemental countries.

"How have you gotten out of the seal?" Asked Sarutobi with a calm look on his face, while inwardly he was panicking, 'Oh shit how am I going to beat him I'm no where near s strong as I was then and then I could only just handle the riajuu and that's with the raikiri no ken,' thought Sarutobi.

"I am not free from the seal, chosen of Riaden, I am momentarily in control is all." said kyuubi.

Getting impatient and annoyed Sarutobi gritted out "But you shouldn't even be able to do that, the seal is the shiki fuin how…" here he was interrupted by the uproarious laughter of the kyuubi.

"What is so funny?!" Screamed the hokage looking at the beast in front of him.

"Fool you think this seal is from the shinigami, don't make me laugh. The god used in the sealing wasn't even of that pantheon, hell he wasn't even a god anymore." Kyuubi said in between laughs.

"Th-then that would mean.." The hokage stuttered out.

"Yes, your precious Yondiame is still alive in fact he is hunting the other jinciruki." Kyuubi said in a gleeful voice. When this news was brought about sarutobi was filled with a since of dread. 'No, he can't mean that Arashi …' thought the Sandiame before he was interrupted once more by the kyuubi.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one responsible for the Uchihas and the snake getting together," Growled the Kyuubi. Now this had Sarutobi confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

The Kyuubi sighed a long-suffering sigh, while looking the third hokage in the eye. "I once had a mate, a human mate, she was a med-nin from your village. She even birthed a hanyou kit, we were happy, until they came, the snake and the Uchihas, and preformed a ritual to summon a demon to fight me while they killed the guards around my wife and child. By the time I had defeated shukaku, they had already killed them, after that I went into a blind rage and attacked the village, when suddenly I was grabbed by the fallen god Aries who stuck me in this brat, after that I remember looking up and seeing the face of the one to summon Aries. He looked down at me and said 'So this is the fall of the great Kyuubi, have fun trapped in my son while I take the power of the other bijuu.' and with that he donned a ratty old cloak with red clouds stitched in the side." Said the kyuubi. "So now I leave you with a gift, on the condition that you train the brat to one day kill his father." And with that there was a bright flash of red chakra. Before were there once an S classed demon there was now only a passed out young genin. 'I wonder what he meant by a gift.' Sighing he looked at the wall covered in picture of hokages of old, when his sight landed on an old mirror, for instead of a wizened old hokage he saw only the face of the twenty year old warrior he had been when he fought the Riajuu. He was going to need to talk to Riaden.


End file.
